1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromechanical actuators. More specifically, the invention is a hybrid electromechanical actuator and actuation system in which two different types of electromechanical elements are coupled together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical devices made from electroactive materials are widely used in a variety of technologies to include precision mechanical systems, optical devices, drug delivery systems, underwater navigation systems, microphones, and aerospace applications (e.g., active noise vibration control, aerodynamic control and surveillance). Electroactive materials, to include electroactive polymers, ceramics and composites, have been developed for use in such electromechanical devices. The two key issues that arise in the development of an electromechanical device using one of these materials are (i) performance enhancement in terms of electric-field induced mechanical motion and power, and (ii) reduction in the energy required to drive the device. Currently, research has focused on the development of an electroactive material that offers the desired electromechanical properties for the particular application and/or reduces the power consumption of the material for the particular application.